The Core of the Situation
''"You got the Falcon! I got the PAUNCH!" ''- Captain Falcon The Core of the Situation was a thread that was created by Mr. Game & Watch. It was a followup of the thread known as This Unit is A.I.M. where Tails was sent off to find A.I.M.'s backup core as it was heavily damaged due to the events of A.I.M.'s Open Challenge and A.I.M.'s attempts at reprogramming itself. Cast Player Characters A.I.M. Captain Falcon Miles 'Tails' Prower Non-Player Characters Black Doom Plot With a device that Tails managed to cobble together in a matter of minutes and a little help from Captain Falcon’s repurposed stealth Blue Falcon, the duo set off into the plains of the Star Piece Meadows. Tails’ tracking machine honed in on the signal that A.I.M.’s backup core emitted, which at first wasn’t all that promising. The two had been driving for hours, until they came across a gigantic pit. The out of place valley was filled with Black Doom’s minions and looked to be some sort of hive for him and his kind. The creatures within were all filing into some sort of transportation device crafted out of material that suspiciously looked to be lifted from the Life Sphere. The duo were quickly spotted by Black Doom’s Eye, who began to investigate their purpose of invading his base. Tails gave away the meaning of their visit immediately, stating that they were searching for A.I.M.’s backup core. Black Doom told him that he wasn’t sure if he posed it as when they raided Samus’s lab a long time ago they grabbed everything that they could, so they may have trashed it. He didn’t oppose the duo though, he instead challenged them to find it since their base was set to self-destruct in a matter of minutes. He stated he would be entertained by the display. Captain Falcon knocked the starfish away and quickly acquired the Blue Falcon, deciding it would be best for the two to split up since they could cover more ground. He raced off into the depths of the hive and Tails did so as well, at a slightly slower pace. When Tails was within the dank and dark caverns, he managed to stumble across a work bench of theirs that had similar technology to that of Samus’s supplies. He found it suspicious, but turned his attention to one of the transport veins nearby. Noticing that it seemed to be used as some sort of garbage disposal to the work bench, he stepped out of his bulky machine and rode through the fleshy tube. Once the fox was spat out of the other end of the transport vein, the mammal wasted little time to search in the slop. His tracking device beeped with intensity and the core was found within the garbage. Tails regained contact with Captain Falcon and they swiftly exited the base with plenty of time to spare. Once they were out of range, the base exploded just as Black Doom said it would, though it was noticeably detonated faster than the 10 minutes that it was originally slated to be. The duo did not put much thought into the early explosion outside of Black Doom giving them false information for the sake of underestimating the time limit and possibly catching them off guard with the explosion. On the way back to the lab, Tails preformed a brief diagnostic on the core to ensure that the internal programming had not been tampered with, despite the fact that Black Doom had referred to the object as garbage and was found in a dumpster. He found nothing. Once back at the lab, Tails found a new body for A.I.M. ready to implant its replacement core. The new device was hooked up and both Tails and Captain Falcon were greeted by A.I.M.’s eyes flashing on once more. Everything seemed fine at first, until the light atop the robot’s head began to flicker wildly and A.I.M. began to spout nonsense. Words such as ‘breach’, ‘reckoning’, and ‘uploading’ were repeated constantly as the machine went haywire. The duo attempted to calm A.I.M. down as best they could, but it all culminated with the machine self-destructing. In the aftermath of the explosion, the computers in the room flashed a security warning briefly, but in a matter of seconds everything went dark and every system was shut down. Community Effect Like most threads of its time, it's time was cut short due to Mr. Game & Watch leaving the site. It was briefly revived alongside Gang Wars, but like the event was canceled again, though the ending would be retconned for the sake of moving the site-wide plot forward. The ending of this thread leads directly into the next site-wide plot. References The Core of the Situation Category:IC Thread